


[Podfic of] A Rose By Any Other Name... Would Still Be A Rose, It Would Just Have A Different Name

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Found Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 9:36]"This beautiful man," Nicolò thought to himself eleven months, one week, and two days since the last time they’d killed each other, "was born with poetry in his heart."The problem, however, was that it wasn’t particularlygoodpoetry.[A fic by Ignisentis, read aloud.]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic of] A Rose By Any Other Name... Would Still Be A Rose, It Would Just Have A Different Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/gifts), [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Rose By Any Other Name...Would Still Be A Rose, It Would Just Have A Different Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976122) by [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis). 



> Am I so happy to see that one of my friends who is also a fic author I adore has been writing for my current favorite fandom??? Yes!!! Am I doubly blessed with permission to podfic?! You betcha! 
> 
> For Kate & also for Alex, in the hopes it can cheer you up on bad days like it did for me.

Cover Art by Flowerparrish.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JO4rjSlizvsmZML2RHgECeQJ9HFQrmoI/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 5.20 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:36

  
---|---


End file.
